User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Lucy Multverse: Lucy the Ninja/Lion 2: The Movie
Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I nearly finished it, but it got erased. I should also tell you that Card Jitsu is different in this Club Penguin. Basically, the cards summon their element to attack, and snow is called ice. =Lucy the Ninja= Pengiun: Evil Dark Lord of Evilness, show yourself! Janitor Penguin: You fool, I was the Evil Dark Lord of Evilness all along! Lucy: *watching TV* Wow, it was the janitor all along? Jay: Oh, come on, it was obvious. He was mopping in the background of every scene. Look, he's on the cover. Penguin: *on TV* *uses a card to shoot a huge beam* Lucy: Ooh! Can you do that, Jay? Jay: That's not an element. This movie is so inaccurate. Lucy: Hey, do you know how to train people? Jay: Actually, yeah- Locy: Oh, come on. That training thing never works. Now, let us watch the movie already. Pixie: It won't hurt to try. Lucy could end up being really good. Jay: I guess I'll try training her. Does tomorrow sound good? Lucy: Oh, I can't wait! Locy: We're not going to the tree again are we? Jay: Of course not. I wouldn't risk it getting burnt down. Lucy: Oh no, I'm missing the final battle! The next day, the agents teleport into an old arena Jay: Here we are. Locy: Ugg. Did we have to go out here so early? I wanted to get more sleep. Jay: Locy, agents don't have to sleep. Locy: Hey, sleeping is fun! Lucy: So, Card-Jitsu? Jay: Oh right. Jay uses his gem to create a holographic version of himself Jay: First, would you like me to demonstrate? Lucy: Sure! Jay: Holo-Jay, set to: Master Mode. Holo-Jay: Master Mode set. Would you like to engage in a Card-Jitsu battle? Jay: Yes. Holo-Jay and Jay bow. Jay summons his staff and takes out his cards. Holo-Jay does the same. Holo-Jay shoots fire at Jay, but Jay counters it with water. Jay then shoots water at Holo-Jay, but Holo-Jay dodges it. Lucy: Go Jay! Locy: Go Holo-Jay! Holo-Jay shoots ice at Jay, but Jay melts it with fire. Holo-Jay uses a fire card, and Jay tries using a stronger one. It works, and when Holo-Jay is stunned, Jay finishes him of with Ice. Holo-Jay: Challenger wins. *disappears* Lucy: Wow, that was so cool! Jay: Ready to learn how to do that? Lucy: You bet! Jay: Alright, let's start with the basics. *summons another Holo-Jay* Holo-Jay, set to: Training Mode. Holo-Jay: Training Mode set. Do you wish to engage in a Card-Jitsu battle? Jay: Yes. Pay close attention, Lucy. Holo-Jay: Fire! *attacks with a fire card, which Jay counters* Water! *attacks with a water card, which Jay counters* Ice! *attacks with an Ice card, which Jay counters* Jay: Notice how I'm countering the cards. I use water against fire, fire against ice, and ice against water. Lucy: Got it! Jay: Now, you wouldn't normally fight like this against another penguin. In a duel between another penguin, you only fight until three of their attacks are countered. If you fight against an enemy, you obviously shouldn't bother bowing. Lucy: Um, Jay? Jay: Yes? Lucy: Oh, nevermind. Jay: What is it? Locy: She's bored! Just like I was! Pixie: Locy, you don't know that's true. Lucy: It's kinda true... Jay: Huh? Lucy: Well, I just want to know when I get to the cool stuff. Jay: You get to "the cool stuff" when you become a ninja, but for now you're not even a white belt. Card-Jitsu is not about rushing. It's about predicting your opponent's moves and waiting for the perfect moment to- Holo-Jay: Fire! Holo-Jay shoots fire at Jay, which burns him Locy: Uh-oh.... Pixie: That looks really bad.... Lucy: J-jay? Jay: Don't worry, Lucy! I'm gonna be just- Jay disappears, leaving only a his gem and some cards behind Locy: We should probably pick up his cards. He gets all crabby when we leave them behind. Pixie: I think one is missing... Lucy: Wait, guys? I just killed Jay! Don't you care? Locy: *laughs* You didn't kill him! You just poofed him! Lucy: Poofed? Pixie: You see, our bodies are only an illusion. When are physical forms take too much damage, we retreat to our gems to regenerate. Lucy: Oh, I get it! So, how long till he gets back? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Two weeks later Locy and Pixie teleport in. Pixie: Hey, Lucy. Lucy: Hi. Locy: Wow, he still not back yet? Pixie: I don't think he's ever taken this long. Lucy: Wait, I have an idea! I know how he can be back right now! Locy: I don't know, I kinda like him gone. Pixie: Locy, he's a valuable member of the team! Lucy takes off the sheet covering Holo-Jay Lucy: Ta-da! Pixie: Lucy, we covered that thing up for a reason. Lucy: But he looks just like Jay! I'm sure he has some of Jay's qualities. Locy: Whatever. I'll be on the beach, having actual fun. *walks outside* Pixie: I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill herself. *walks outside* Lucy: Alright Holo-Jay, I'm going to show you some things Jay would do! Holo-Jay: '''Command not recognized Lucy: Alright, Jay likes to eat chocolate. And nothing but chocolate. And so Pixie. It's weird. You try! Lucy unwraps a chocolate bar. Lucy: Alright, just- *pushes chocolate against Holo-Jay's face* Just open your mouth, and eat- Holo-Jay: Physical contact detected. Would you like to engage in a Card-Jitsu battle? Lucy: No! No battle! I guess you don't like eating. That's understandable, you probably don't have a stomach. But I know what you will like... Lucy pulls out a bin full of toys Lucy: Jay loves playing with me. He really likes this one... Lucy grabs a ninja action figure Lucy: Now, you try! Holo-Jay: You draw your cards in vain! Holo-Jay uses an ice card, freezing the figure. Holo-Jay: Challenger Defeated Lucy: You know what? Let's go outside. On the beach... Locy: I'm gonna do it! Pixie: Please don't- Locy fills her mouth with helium Locy: Haha! My voice is all high now! Pixie: That sounds weird... Lucy: Jay loves to teach Locy stuff. You try! Locy: Lucy? Are you still hanging out with that thing? It's gross. *burps* Lucy: But it's the only Jay I have left! Locy: Yeaah... that's not Jay. Pixie: Jay is going to be back soon. Locy: Huh, that's weird... My voice should've changed back by now.. Why is it still squeaky? Pixie: Maybe it has a different effect on agents... Locy: Well, crap. Lucy: You guys just don't understand. Holo-Jay and I are best buds. Right, Holo-Jay? Holo-Jay: Command not recognized Lucy: Um, ok, Holo-Jay, say "Command not recognized" if we're best friends. Holo-Jay: Command not recognized Lucy: See? Locy: Lucy, you can try all you want, but that will never be Jay. Lucy: Yes it will! Come on Holo-Jay, I'm taking you where you're bound to find your inner Jay. Holo-Jay: Command not recognized Lucy: That's the spirit! Come on! Lucy takes Holo-Jay to Jay's tree Lucy: This is Jay's favorite tree. I can see why, it's the only cherry-blossom tree in the cove! Oh, it looks like he left a water card here. I guess he was watering- Holo-Jay: You draw your cards in vain! Holo-Jay uses a fire card and burns down the tree Holo-Jay: Challenger defeated! Lucy: *in shock* You-you... You're not Jay! Jay would never do that! I'm leaving! Lucy runs back to the temple Later.. Lucy: *talking to Jay's gem* Look I what I found! The third Lonely Ninja Movie, "Evil Dark Lord of Evilness Returns!" I wish you were here to see it... Oh well. Guess I'll just have to watch it without you. If only you would regenerate right now so you could watch it with me.... Lucy goes to her room. She then starts watching the movie. Lucy: Oh, hey Holo-Jay. Wait, HOLO-JAY? I thought I left you at the tree! What are you doing here? Holo-Jay starts uses a water card against Lucy Lucy: And why are you attacking me?! Lucy starts throwing toys at Holo-Jay. One of them hits him. Holo-Jay: Challenger wins. Lucy: Yes! Holo-Jay: Now initiating: Advanced Mode Lucy: NO! Holo-Jay uses a fire attack, and Lucy runs downstairs. Lucy: I'm sorry Jay. I should have just waited for you to come back. I should have just waited for- *gasps* The perfect moment! Lucy picks up a knife and quickly throws it Holo-Jay, stabbing him. Holo-Jay: Challenger wins! *disappears* Lucy: Yay! Locy and Pixie teleport in Locy: Hi Lu- WHAT THE HECK? What happened?! Lucy: Holo-Jay burnt down Jay's tree and started attacking me! But then, I- Pixie: Is it still a threat? Lucy: Well, no- Pixie: Then let's discuss it over pizza. Locy: Oooh, Pizza! Lucy: Your voice is still squeaky? Locy: Yeah... Lucy: Well, now I know that no matter how long it takes for Jay to come back, I'll be able to wait patien- Jay's gem starts glowing and floating up. Jay then reforms. Lucy: Nevermind, Jay's back! Lucy goes up and hugs Jay Jay: Hi Lucy. Miss me much? Locy: Yeah, she did. Jay: Why's your voice so high? Wait, what happened? Lucy: I killed Holo-Jay! Jay: .... Locy: Who's gonna tell him the tree is gone? Jay: Wait, wha- THE END =Lion 2: The Movie= The following preview has been approved for all audiences by The Motion Picture Board of Club Penguin Inc. Narator: Some people say... A bunch of penguins charge in helicopters Narator: You can't teach... ' ''A giant robot attacks the city Narator: '''An old dog... A robot dog puffle looks up at it Narrator: New tricks The robot blows up the helicopters Narrator: Unless you're.... Penguin: Go, Dogcopter! The robot dog puffle uses it's helicopter to fly up Narrator: Dogcopter 3, in 3D Dogcopter shoots a missile out of it's mouth' Narrator: *on Nellie's phone* This February, the fur hits the fan Lucy: That looks pretty cool! I can't wait to see it! Nellie: I just hope it stays faithful to the book... The agents teleport in Nellie: Woah... Jay: Oh, hi Nellie. What a nice surprise. Lucy: Is it alright if I go to see a movie? Pixie: A movie? Nellie: Well, here's the trailer... Nellie shows the agents the trailer Locy: Ha! That's easy! Locy shapshifts into Dogcopter Locy: Who needs to see movies when you have... magic! Locy shapeshifts into a boom-box and starts playing hip-hop Lucy: Oh, and check this out! We're sneaking in snacks! Nellie: Wait, how are we going to get to the theater? It's kinda far. Lucy: Don't worry. I have the best transportation... Outside Lucy: Today, we are going to be passengers on Lion Air. Right, Lion? Lion: *yawns* Lucy: That totally means right in lion. Nellie: You have a pet lion?! Lucy: Sort of. He mostly does his own thing. Lion eats an animal Lucy: See? I don't even know where he got that. Or what animal that is... Nellie: Wow, everything in your life is so awesome, and the most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice. Nellie grabs a stick from the ground Nellie: Overhand! Backhand! Overhead DEATH STRIKE! Lucy: Wow, tennis is brutal... Nellie: I actually made up that last one. Lucy: I think we'd better go. Lucy and Nellie get on Lion Lucy: And, we're off! Lion stands still Lucy: Well, um, I guess he's not trained very well. But hey, neither am I- Lion roars and starts running. He then starts heading towards the ocean. Lucy: AAH! Lion! No- Lion jumps onto the water, and is able to stand on it. Lucy: Wow! Nellie: Is this really happening or are my glasses just foggy- Lion starts going faster. They pass some seagulls and they see a boat Nellie: Hi! Penguin on Boat: What the fu- Lucy looks back at the shore Nellie: Uh, is he going the right way? Lucy: I don't know, he's never- Lion roars, creating a portal. He then goes through it with Lucy and Nellie. Nellie: What's going on?! Lucy: Well, I think we're going through a portal! Nellie: You don't say! They arrive in a cave at the other end of the portal. Lion drops them in the water. Nellie: That was really cool. Lucy and Nellie walk onto the platform Nellie: Is this some sort of magic agent place? Lucy: Probably. Lion summons some sort of control Lucy: Ok, normally I like this stuff, but this isn't the movies. Lion: *roars* Lucy: Ok, FIRST OF ALL- Nellie: Maybe he brought you here for a reason- Lucy: But if we don't hurry we're gonna miss the commercials, the previews, the sneaks peaks, and the pre-movie short! Nellie puts Lucy's hand on the control. It's start to light up pink. Lucy: Huh? My wing, it's stuck! Nellie and Lucy try to get Lucy's wing unstuck Nellie: Wow, it's really stuck on there. Hope we don't have to chop it off... Lucy: Wait, what? A bunch of swords come out of the platform Nellie: Oooh, swords! Lucy: NO! The swords go back into the platform. Nellie: Can you do that again? Lucy: Um, ok! Swords! Nothing happens Nellie: Maybe if.. *pokes Lucy* Lucy: Stop! *starts laughing* I'm ticklish! A few sets of armor come out of the platform Nellie: Wow, armor! Lucy: Oooh! Oh, boop me! Nellie: *pokes Lucy's beak* Boop! Three light cannons come out of the platform Lucy: The light cannons! Nellie: Next! Lucy & Nellie: Axes! Lucy & Nellie: Spikey chain ball thingies! Lucy: A giant penny? Nellie: Does that means it's worth more that a regular penny? Lucy: That would make cents. Nellie: Um, this is cool and all, but I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. Lucy: But I want you here. Well, I don't wanna be here, I want us to be at the movies, and see lots of explosions! The control goes back into the platform. A monster-like object comes out, along with some spikes. Nellie: Should we be worried? Lucy: Lion doesn't look worried... The monster like object starts shooting fire at Lucy and Nellie. Lucy: Run! Lucy forms a bubble around her and Nellie, which pops after being hit with the fire. Lion comes up to them. Lucy: Lion! Lucy and Nellie get on Lion. Lion teleports them outside the theater. Lucy: Oh, so NOW you take us to the movies? Nellie: Ow.. Lucy: Nellie! Hold on.. Lucy gives Nellie a cold drink for her wounds Nellie: Thanks. Lucy: Nellie, if you want to go home, I understand. Nellie: Huh? Lucy: I'm sorry I ruined your day. I don't know why you hang out with me. Nellie: What? You're the cool agent one here! Why would you care about me? Why were you so excited to go? Lucy: Well, I like you! And Dogcopter! He's a Dog Puffle, cop, and helicopter all in one! Nellie: Well, I'm no Dogcopter... The object from the temple comes out of the portal Lucy: Oh no! It's the shooty thing! What do we do? Lion's fur starts glowing. Lucy: Huh? A sword comes out of Lion's head Lucy: Ok, now you can make swords come out of your head? The object comes through the portal and starts shooting fire. Lucy: What do I do! Nellie: Watch out! Nellie grabs the sword and uses it to deflect a fireball Nellie: Forehand! They deflect a fireball Nellie: Backhand! They deflect another fireball Nellie & Lucy: OVERHEAD DEATH STRIKE! They deflect a third fireball, causing it to hit the object and blow up Nellie: Just like tennis practice. Lucy: Let's get out tickets now. Nellie: Hello. Two kids and one lion puffle to see Dogcopter please. Penguin: Ummm.... Do you have a rewards card? THE END Be sure to leave a comment of your favorite part. Remember, I won't release the next episodes unless this gets three comments. Speaking of which, for the next ones instead of releasing two episodes, I'll release three! All of them will be really good, so look forward to that! Category:Blog posts